


Doubts

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Shiro doubted. He doubted of everything that happens to him. Except one thing





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> The one who speaks in this fic is Kuron but here he thinks it’s Shiro so I put Shiro because it feels better. Fanfic located in the S5 so no spoilers
> 
> [S6 SPOILERS]
> 
> The Canon Divergence is because Lotor here is not asshole that enslaved and half killed an entire civilization. Although that isn’t mentioned.
> 
> [END OF THE SPOILERS]

Shiro doubted.

He doubted of his choices.

He doubted of his emotions.

He doubted of himself.

Everything that happened around him and how he reacted to it had a big signal in him.

Wrong.

Although there was one thing that didn’t seem to be wrong, it didn’t carry that sense of error. 

Help Lotor.

Giving him the Bayard made sense

Taking him to the Kral Zera made sense.

That’s why Shiro clung to that, to those decisions, to those feelings.

To Lotor.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow the third part


End file.
